Naruto The Vicious
by CrimsonVermillioneyes
Summary: What happens when Sakura accidentally hits Naruto too hard? What if Naruto's personality changed completely? Work In Progess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

**Naruto the Vicious**

Naruto sighed after another day of boring missions. Team 7 had been assigned to catch the cat of the Fire Lord's wife for what seemed like the hundreth time. Naruto thought being a ninja would be exciting. He thought he would have risk his life on extraordinary missions and quickly gain the title of Hokage. But chasing cats, doing work in gardens, this was pathetic. This was certainly no Land of Waves.

"Alright, Team 7, our missions our complete for the day. I'll see you at the usual spot," said the famous copy ninja, Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke Uchiha was just about ready to walk home. Then he stopped because he knew what would happen next. Sakura would ask him to go on a date with her, he would reject her, Naruto would say he would agree to a date with Sakura, and Sakura would knock Naruto's block off. This would happen every single day.

"Sasuke, do you want to eat a meal with me?" Sakura asked with a innocent smile on her face.

"No," replied Sasuke in his usual annoyed tone.

"Sakura, I would gladly go on a date with you!" replied the ninja clad in orange.

Sakura made a face of disgust. "As if I go out with you!" yelled the pink haired girl.

Like Sasuke predicted, Sakura punched Naruto in the head. Normaly, she wouldn't hit Naruto all that hard but today, she knocked Naruto with enough force to knock him over. Sasuke stared at the younger boy's unconscious body.

"I think you knocked him out this time", replied Sasuke in a cool voice.

The kunoichi began to sweat. "Whoops! I didn't mean to knock him that hard. I'm sure he'll be okay, probably."

Around ten seconds later Naruto's teammates had left him. Unbeknowst to them, he was undergoing a dramatic change. The naïve, idiot ninja that always screwed up during missions would become a darker ninja.

OoOoO

"I think this is the first time I wasn't the last one to arrive," said Kakashi.

It had been two minutes after Kakashi arrived. Naruto was no wear in sight. Sasuke and Sakura were getting increasingly impatient. This was especially true for Sasuke. All this wasted time would not make him stronger and it would take longer for him to kill his older brother. He need to gain power as quickly as possible and waiting for the blonde idiot to show up for missions was not helping at all.

What the members of Team 7 saw next surprised them greatly. Naruto arrived with some very notable differences about him. For one, he wasn't wearing his usual orange outfit. His Leaf headband was wrapped around his left arm. He wore a black shinobi shōzoku, the outfit one thinks of traditional ninjas, except without a mask and hood.

"What the hell happed to you Naruto?" said Sakura with wide eyes.

Naruto didn't answer the girl, but instead had a smile on his face. It wasn't the boy's traditional fox grin. It was eerie. Sasuke started sweating when he looked at Naruto's face. He seemed to be darker than he once was.

"Sorry for being late. Can we see Lord Hokage and find out what our missions for today are?" replied Naruto calmly.

Now Kakashi was worried. _"Is this really Naruto? He looks so different. So calm, so mature, so...deadly."_

OoOoO

Team 7 was traveling on a rocky road for some time now. They were to protect some client's valuables in a wagon until it they were dropped off in the written location. There was a low chance of ninja from other villages attacking but there was a large chance of bandits would try to make off with the valuables. This was a nice change from the constant D ranked missions Team 7 would usually handle.

The whole time Naruto remained what seemed to be emotionless. Not a hint of boredom was shown on the young ninja's face. The old him would be complaining about how nothing is happening and how he's just waiting for some combat. This Naruto remained perfectly composed, ready to carry out his mission until it's completion.

Just then 3 large men appeared with daggers. Obviously they wanted what was inside the wagon. A fight between bandits and ninja was about to ensue on this rocky road. Sasuke was the first to pull out a kunai. He just wanted to hurry up and end this so he could go back to training. He was getting ready to charge his opponents when Naruto interviewed.

"Sasuke, would you allow me the honor of defeating them?" the blonde one aksed.

Sasuke put away his weapon. "Hmph. I don't mind, just don't take to long, loser."

Before Naruto attacked he decided to ask his sensei a question. "Kakashi senesei, am I allowed to kill these guys? It's not a crime to kill these bandits, is it?" said Naruto with one of the most disturbing faces Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had ever seen.

Kakashi started shaking a little after seeing Naruto's slasher smile. He regained his composure and answered his students question.

"No, it's not illegal but I'd rather you- Hey!"

The sensei couldn't even finish his sentence before Naruto had jumped at the bandits with two shadow clones, each clone and Naruto himself holding a kunai. Naruto's clone on the left of him made a kick at one of the bandits legs, causing the man to fall over. The clone then used his kunai to pierce through the man's head and through his brain. The copy of Naruto on the right made a slash at one of the bandits' neck causing blood to gush all over. It even got over the original Naruto making him look like some crimson beast.

The final bandit dropped his daggers and backed down. Tears were running down his face. He was obviously terrifed and was not expecting a battle quite like this. The bandit then raised his hands in the air above his head.

"Please, don't kill me! I won't try to steal from the wagon! You guys win, just please don't kill me!"

Naruto began to laugh like a maniac. "You decided to get in our way. It's your own fault that you're going to die. No way I'm going to let you live now that I'm so excited!"

From the bandit's point of view Naruto had just disappeared as a black falsh. He then saw the boy flash right in front of him with a kunai coming towards him. Before the older man could even blink he had been stabbed in the heart. The man quickly fell to his knees bleeding all over Naruto. The last image he saw was a smiling red eyed monster covered in his own blood.

To say that Naruto's comrades were disturbed would be an understatement. Sakura was so tramutized by the events that took place she had to vomit. Sasuke had started remembering the day Itachi killed his clan and started to scream. Kakashi started to shake nonstop. He never though one of his own students, would turn out something like this. "Are you the really Naruto?"

The bloody ninja clad in black turned around to face everyone. His face looked childlike and innocent now but that only made him look more sinister. "Of course I'm the real Naruto, sensei. The same Naruto that would let the village talk shit about me. The same Naruto that was inferior to Sasuke. The same Naruto who would always get hit by Sakura. The same dumbass idiot who use to wear orange all the time. But now, I guess you could that I've changed. He he! By the way, we should probably keep pulling that wagon."


End file.
